


Meme Team Contribution

by Nerukimi



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Supernatural, Twenty One Pilots, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Beebo's house, Brendon Urie is Satan, Castiel isn't as pure and innocent as people think he is, Crack Treated Seriously, Dan and Phil are adorkable, Dean is a Little Shit, Eventual Phan, Everything Is Dean's Fault, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel is a Little Shit, I love Lucifer, I was listening to green day when I wrote the first section, I'm not sure about what ships I'm going to insert tbh, Like chapter 2, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Or at least he thinks he is, Phil's a quiet little shit, Purple hair has never been so intimidating, Sam has dyed hair, Sam is Scary, They both ship destiel, meme team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerukimi/pseuds/Nerukimi
Summary: As an honorary memeber of the "meme team" I decided to contribute to the meme-fuckery.
Enjoy.





	1. The Shitstorm Awakens

~Brendon's House, where everyone's spending winter break~

"WHAT UP MEME SLUTS SATAN'S HOME!" Brendon yelled as he dived onto the couch, nearly crushing Pete and completely smothering Patrick.

Lucifer, who was sitting on a bookshelf like Lawliet, rolled his eyes dramatically from across the room. "I've been home, the fuck you mean?" He drawled, smirking when Patrick pushed Brendon off the couch.

"Fuck you Pat," Brendon groaned, "and you too Luci." He threw a convieniantly placed pillow at Lucifer, but it hit the tv screen instead.

Gabriel, Balthazar, and Tyler all look up from playing Super Smash Bros to glare at Brendon while Josh continued button mashing.

"I know my brother's a great big bag of dicks, but what the hell Beebo?" Gabriel asked, clearly irate. Brendon's eyes widened comically, stumbling over his words. 

Before he could form a coherant reply however, Dean dashed through the room like Sonic the motherfucking Hedgehog. He didn't even pause to go around Brendon, opting to straight up leapfrogging over him.

He was already out the door before Brendon could comprehend what just happen. Gabriel just shook his head and turned back to the game, screeching when he realized that Josh had won.

Josh just sat there with a shit eating grin as the other players began whining about him "cheating". 

"You snooze you lose, bitches-" he was cut off when a purple haired Sam appeared in the doorway. He was panting slightly and looked severly pissed. Lucifer started laughing so hard he fell off the shelf he was sitting on, while everyone else just froze, gawking.

"Where the fuck is Dean," Sam rasped, glaring at Lucifer, which caused him to laugh harder. Gabriel and Balthazar started snickering, but stopped when he swung his gaze to them. Or at least tried to. The others continued to look at Sam with fear.

"He... he... just left, but oH MY DAD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, SAMSQUATCH," Gabriel burst, unable to control himself from doubling over. 

If looks could kill Gabe would be dead. However because this isn't Season 5, he's still alive.

Sam's pissyness level rose, but it still didn't affect the archangels. Lucifer, however, managed to find his voice though. 

"Dean was _flying_ out the door, you shoulda seen it! I think I heard his car leave, so you're out of luck for catching him at the moment, Amethyst," he cackled.

Sam groaned. "I'm going to kill that jerk, I swear to God..." he mumbled, sitting next to Patrick. The mood immediately relaxed.

Patrick scooted over, eyeing Sam's hair. "So... what the hell did he do to your hair?" he inquired cautiously. Sam whipped his head towards Patrick, accidently smacking him with the purple locks.

"HE PUT HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOOO" Sam moaned. Brendon, who at this point was sitting next to Lucifer on the shelf, and Pete both laughed. Sam didn't even bother glaring at them, he just looked at his hair dejectedly.

"You gotta admit, Sambo, he got you good. Like, I might have rubbed off on him," Gabriel stated. The look of horror on Sam's face was priceless. Everyone started laughing, even Sam.

~~At that moment Mettatron walked in, and was immediately bitch-slapped to purgatory by Lucifer.~~

"I'm going to call Cas to see where Dean is, I need to applaud the bastard," Balthazar mumbles, fumbling with his phone.

Sam raised his slightly purple eyebrows. "How do you know that Castiel knows where he is?"

"BECAUSE THEY GAY"  
"CAS KNOWS EVERYTHING MY DUDE"  
"THEIR SOULS ARE LINKED"  
"HOMOSEXUAL POWERS"  
"ANGELS DON'T TECHNICALLY HAVE SOULS OR GENDERS"  
"FUCK OFF CASTIEL IS THE PUREST SOUL"

"Actually," Balthazar interrupted, "Castiel was the 'getaway' driver." 

Everyone gaped at him in shock, silently questioning his knowledge.

Balthazar shrugged. "I overheard them this morning. Also, he was literally parked in front of the house. Brendon should have noticed him at least."

Brendon held up his hands and grinned weakly as a response. 

Miles away, a young couple are startled by a loud, collective groan with subtle undertones of annoyed moose noises.


	2. (Totally Not A) Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am so sorry for taking a month to update, but I've been watching Dan and Phil videos so I could try to write them more in character. They're probably still hella OOC, but I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify the seating arrangement, Castiel is driving, Dean is in the passenger seat, Dan is sitting on the driver's side and Phil's sitting on the passenger side. 
> 
> In the restaurant, Dan and Dean are sitting on one side and Phil is sitting across from Dan, and Castiel is across from Dean.
> 
> Also I threw in blatantly obvious mutual pining because why not

~In the Impala, with "American Idiot" playing at a reasonable volume~

"HOLY SHIT CAS YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS _FACE_ , MAN HE WAS SO PISSED"

Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you find your prank humorous, but think about the possible consequences."

Still laughing, Dean managed to get out, "Pfft, what consequences? Him giving up on the prank crown?

"No, you ass, that you escalated this from a game to a war, and he'll be forming an army."

Dean thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "As long as I have you, I have a pretty good chance if I do say so myself. Besides," he adds, looking into the backseat, "You two are are totally on my side."

In the back, Phil nodded and Dan hi-fived Dean. Castiel sighed, but faintly smiled. The reaction was noticed only by Phil, though he didn't point it out. 

"Where are we going, anyways?" Dan asked.

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but instantly furrowed his brow and looked to Castiel for an answer. 

"There's a waffle place across town. It was recommended to me by someone on the Internet. I figured it would be a good place to hide out if need be," Castiel states almost nonchalantly, though the back of his neck started to redden. 

Again, only Phil noticed, but this time he caught Castiel's eye via the mirror. Cas stiffened and broke eye contact for the first time ever. Phil frowned slightly, but didn't press.

Oblivious to the exchange, Dan and Dean simply hummed their approval and started going on about possible pranks. 

~At the waffle house,  where everyone is now beginning to eat their orders~

"What kind of diner doesn't have alcohol," Dean muttered, stuffing half a waffle in his mouth.

Cas stared at his freckled face with both disgust and... fascination, if you could call it that. "It's not even 5 yet, Dean. And this is a breakfast themed restaurant, not a bar."

"That's not an excuse," Dean argued. Dan and Phil were both quietly listening in at this point. 

"No, it's valid logic," Castiel said calmly, though   he was clearly becoming irritated 

"Well fuck your logic."

Castiel's face fell. "Are you really that disappointed in my choice of venue..." He asked with a blatantly hurt tone.

All the anger quickly vanished from Dean's face. "Dammit Cas, no, this place is nice, I just kind of wanted a beer- But hey! I've got plenty of that back at Brendon's, and these waffles are hella," Dean finished up, shoving the other half of his waffle in his mouth as to conclude the argument.

Cas looked surprised and a little touched. Before he could say anything, Dean took Castiel's hands and simply held them and looked into Castiel's eyes. It might have been considered romantic if not for Dean's waffle-filled grin.

Also, Dan and Phil's following comments didn't exactly contribute to the mood either. 

"Keep down the PDA guys, omg," Dan said exasperatedly, though he was clearly fighting a grin.

Phil followed up with, "How come I wasn't invited to the wedding? Or are you guys still deciding on the date and whatnot?"

Both Dean and Castiel pulled their hands back and blushed furiously. 

"We're- it- it's not like that..." Castiel stuttered, looking down into his coffee. 

Dean laughed nervously. "You heard Cas, it's not like that. we're not even dating!"

"Mhmm."  
"Suuurrreee."

_"We're not."_

Dan and Phil cast each other a knowing glance before shrugging. 

"Ok, fine, we'll drop it. It's not like this was a double date or anything," Dan said before coughing out, "even though it totally was."

"Wow Dan, that cough seems pretty bad. You should get it checked out," Dean said darkly. 

Dan lifted his eyebrows at the threat. "I'll look into it... anyways, what are we doing for the possible prank war?"

Jumping on the change of subject, Dean started explaining what he's planned out so far, while Cas, Dan, and Phil listened intently. 

~Walking back to the Impala~

"Hey Dean, could me and Phil get a moment to 'talk'?" Dan asked, slinging an arm around Phil's shoulders. 

"Why- ohhh," Dean said, hit with realization when Dan wiggled his eyebrows. "Just, don't take too long, ok."

Dan only winked, and practically dragged Phil out of sight when Dean groaned.

Once successfully out of earshot, they both simultaneously asked, "What’s the plan."

Dan and Phil blinked, then laughed uncontrollably for a minute. 

"Wow, Phil, I thought you would expect to make out with me." Dan gasped, trying to look offended but failing. 

Phil smiled gently. "I had to sit with them for about 40 minutes too, you know. Just because the author's making me quieter than I really am doesn't mean I'm not here."

Dan nodded. "True, true. But do you actually have a plan? Because all I have is getting Gabriel to shove them in a closet."

"Pfft, yes, I do, and  I highly doubt that your plan will be necessary."

"Okayyy, so what is it?"

"Maybe if we talk to them, we'll get them together."

Dan stared at Phil disbelievingly. "...That's it? That's your big plan?"

Phil nodded vigorously and elaborated, "We'll both take one and just kind of lightly push them together, you know? Like casually talk about the other with them as much as possible. If we don't overdo it, it'll definitely work!"

Dan still looked sceptical, but after looking at how happy Phil looked, he caved in. "Ok, ok, fine, we'll do it. I'll take Dean,  we both have our self-loathing issues we can bond over. Now that that's sorted out..." He trailed off, looking at Phil almost nervously. 

"Now... what?" Phil asked, tilting his head slightly. 

"Well, uh," Dan stammered as his face began to flush, "We, um, probably still have a little time to do the thing, that uh, they probably think we're doin- Mmphffm!" He was cut off by Phil pressing his lips against his own. 

After quickly sinking into the kiss, they haven't even broke apart for air -though it was fairly close to that point- before Dean rounded the corner.

"Guys, it's been like ten minutes, we really should be going," Dean said impatiently. "Continue making out later."

Phil grinned and pulled a red-faced Dan towards the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, idk where to go from here  
> This doesn't even really feel like a crack fic anymore tbh  
> I will go somewhere though don't worry  
> I kind of feel bad for not going in depth with the kiss scene, but I was rushing somewhat.  
> Also don't think about saying that Dan wouldn't be awkward about kissing someone, even if they were dating.


End file.
